


Their First Date

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Bruce and Clark go undercover to watch over (read: spy on) Damian and Jon's first date





	Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

“Bruce, this is silly,” Clark complained.  

Bruce frowned and said nothing as he tugged a knit cap down on Clark’s head a little lower.  

“And this isn’t exactly a disguise,” Clark went on.

Bruce shook his head and let out a sigh of his own.  “And neither is a pair of glasses, and yet that one has worked okay for you.”

Clark rolled his eyes.  “Honey.  We don’t need to do this.  We don’t need to dress up like hipsters and go spy on our sons.  I mean, it’s not a  _date_  date… they’re so young.  They just want some time alone.”

Bruce sighed heavily.  Clark knew it was difficult for him to realize how much Damian was growing up, and he knew that being overprotective and watching over him was Bruce’s way of keeping his youngest close. Clark understood… he wasn’t eager for Jon to grow up and stop thinking his dear old dad was the coolest guy around… but he didn’t want to  _stop_  Jon from growing up.  And he knew he needed to help Bruce see that deep down he didn’t really want that for Damian either.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Bruce interjected.  “And I’m not keeping him from growing up… we just have to make sure they grow up at the proper rate.  For safety reasons.”

Clark kissed his cheek softly.  “I guess.  And stay out of my head.”

Bruce smirked mischievously and put on a pair of sunglasses.  

They left the house then.  The boys had taken off on their bikes eight minutes before… they’d be far enough behind the boys now that they wouldn’t necessarily notice anyone was following, but they’d be close enough that they could know what they were up to.  

According to what the boys had said before leaving, the plan was to watch a movie then hit the arcade and grab some food.  It was a Saturday afternoon and they were going to a brightly lit and fairly safe shopping mall, and they’d even promised to come home before dark.  But it still made Bruce a little nervous, and Clark understood why.

They trailed the boys to the mall, both wearing hats and sunglasses.  Bruce had said that Damian would be more likely to notice him if he wore a more complex disguise.  Clark wasn’t sure about that… Jon would definitely see his dad past a wool cap and a pair of (Bruce’s too expensive) sunglasses, but since this whole thing was Bruce’s idea, he went along with it to make him happy and feel like he was doing something.

By the time they got to the movie theater, the boys were buying their tickets.  They had said they wanted to see the latest superhero film everyone was raving over, so the dads waited in line to buy their own tickets for the same film.  Bruce tried to keep his eye on them even as he paid, and Clark had to roll his eyes because Bruce almost walked away without getting his credit card back or their tickets.

The boys bought themselves popcorn and one cherry Icee with two straws.  They held hands, and Clark thought it was all pretty cute but innocent.  They leaned in frequently to whisper to one another and laugh, occasionally blushing at what the other had said.

Clark didn’t want to listen in on their conversation, but Bruce frowned and elbowed him. “They’re up to something,” he insisted.  “Just… listen for a moment and see what they’re up to.”

“Bruce, no,” Clark replied.  “They’d never forgive us.”

Bruce sighed heavily.  “Clark, you’re not being very cooperative.”

Clark shook his head.  “I don’t feel comfortable eavesdropping.”

Bruce took off walking closer to them.  Clark heard him mutter something about doing it himself, but he didn’t follow.  Let Bruce get himself caught.

Moments later, he saw the boys duck into a theater.  Bruce came back over to Clark, a worried and angry look on his face that made him look fairy constipated.  “I hope you’re happy,” he said.  “They snuck into an R rated horror film.  And I’ve read reviews for this thing… I wouldn’t even want Tim to see it, let alone Damian and Jon.”

Clark sighed yet again.  What were they supposed to do?  Go after the boys and reveal that they’d been spying, or let the boys watch something completely inappropriate for kids their age?  And Jon didn’t even like horror films.  He probably just wanted a reason to hide his face in Damian’s shoulder.

“What are we going to do?” Bruce asked.

Clark shrugged.  “I… I guess we just go watch our movie.”

Bruce frowned deeply.  “But we can’t let them get away with this.”

“They’ve both seen horror movies before,” Clark reasoned.  “And they’ve seen worse stuff in real life.  Let’s let them feel like they’re getting away with something.”

Bruce sighed and shook his head, and he looked defeated, but he agreed to leave them alone.  They went into their assigned theater and sat down to watch their superhero film.  At first, Bruce simply pouted and refused to even pay attention to the movie, but they ended up amusing themselves by whispering things that they found illogical or unrealistic about the film.

When the movie had ended and the theater was practically empty, they stood up and prepared to leave, and they were both genuinely surprised to see Jon and Damian sitting two rows behind them, both looking incredibly smug.

“Hello, father,” Damian said.  Jon simply waved.

“Um,” Clark began.  “You guys, you uh, you made this movie sound so fun, your dad and I had to check it out.  We actually forgot you’d be here…”

Bruce nodded. “Right.”

“Oh, come on,” Jon replied.  “We know you guys were watching us.”

Damian crossed his arms.  “Even if we hadn’t realized you were following us, which we did, we expected something like this to happen.”

“That’s why we decided to trick you,” Jon added, smiling.  “We went into the other movie and waited for a while before coming in here.”

Bruce looked to Clark, and Clark could merely shrug.

“I think we deserve some credit for not following you into that slasher flick,” Bruce shot back.  “And not pulling you out of there like we wanted to.”

Clark nodded.  “We decided we trusted you enough to let you make your own decision about that.”

“But you didn’t trust us enough to just stay home?” Damian asked skeptically.

“We trust you,” Bruce replied.  “We just…” His voice trailed off and he looked away.  It was hard for him to make himself vulnerable enough to express his feelings… Clark felt for him that he was able to go that far.

“We worry,” Clark finished for him.  “Because we love you both so much.  And you’re our babies.”

Jon blushed. “Daaaaa-ad!”

Clark smiled. “Sorry.”

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.  “Here.”  He handed them each at least $40, possibly more, and sighed.  “We want you to have fun.  And we trust you to make good choices.”

“Does this mean you’re gonna leave?” Jon asked.

Clark laughed. “Yes.  But if you’re not home as soon as the sun goes down, I’m flying here…”

“Yeah yeah,” Damian replied.  But his tone was fond, and Jon was smiling.  And best of all, Bruce looked slightly less worried… so things were turning okay after all.


End file.
